Party Misadventures
by Mz Hxde
Summary: <html><head></head>Thomas and Yuma are dating but keeping it a secret for fear of Yuma's friends and family's reaction until something happens at a party and the cat is let out of the bag.</html>


Yuma didn't know why she'd agreed to go to this party.

She didn't even go to college with the others and she knew Thomas would be there, the two of them were supposed to be keeping their relationship rather low key for the time being since Yuma was sure that if certain people found out about them there'd be all kinds of hell to pay.

Her sister for instance would most likely lock her in the attic or her room and refuse to let Thomas within a mile of the house because as far as Akari was concerned he was dangerous and not a good influence on Yuma at all.

Michael, poor Michael it might actually break his heart to know that Yuma preferred his brother over him. Yuma did love Michael but as a friend, he was a kind and caring young man but sometimes he treated Yuma like she was made of glass whereas Thomas had an entirely different approach to handling Yuma an approach that had her looking up YouTube tutorials on concealing marks and bites.

Ryoga would most likely try to kill Thomas. Yes he and Yuma had their thing when she was younger but now she was 18 and they were just best friends, still there was a lot of mistrust and hatred between the elder Kamishiro and the middle Arclight.

Everyone else would probably have similar reactions to Akari and Ryoga, varying from wanting to kill Thomas to wanting Yuma to stay away from him because they all remembered the WDC and how Thomas had acted then.

In spite of all of that there they both were at the same party trying not to look at each other too much and resisting the temptation to run upstairs and tear each other's clothes off. Yuma had put hours into her costume this year, she was Aphrodite the goddess of love and she'd even had Akari and her Mother help her sew the dress and help with her make up so she really did look like an ethereal goddess.

Thomas on the other hand looked to have made minimal effort in his costume simply discarding his usual yellow coat for a black one along with form fitting black jeans and a white shirt. It was only when he grinned at Yuma did she see exactly what he was supposed to be, the two pearly white fangs moulded on top of his own teeth made Yuma shiver slightly and imagine several things at once, causing her face to heat up and for Kotori to ask if she was feeling alright,

"It's just warm in here is all" Yuma replied fanning her face to cool down, "let's get a drink"

Kotori nodded in agreement and the pair made their way over to a table against the far wall where they met Ryoga who seemed to be less than pleased at having to come to a party like this, but yet there he was, dressed presumably as Nasch if the armour was anything to go by, Yuma wondered if Rio had dressed as Merag then. Somewhere in the sea of faces Yuma caught sight of Michael who had dressed as a knight and was being teased about it by Vector who again was dressed as himself.

Were all the Varians here somewhere then Yuma wondered, and where they all dressed as themselves?

"Yuma!" a familiar voice called to the girl, she turned and spotted Ailt pushing his way through the crowd again, dressed as himself. Yuma's face felt flush again,

"I didn't know you were coming!" the boy embraced his friend and smiled,

"Yeah Kotori talked me into it, is everyone here?" she asked, she could see Ryoga scoff and roll his eyes at her from the corner of her eye,

"Mizael and Durbe wouldn't come they said it was stupid and Gilag had tickets to see that idol he loves" the gladiator explained, "So it's just the Kamishiro's, Vector and myself"

"I saw Vector in there somewhere" Yuma gestured to the crowd that was spread throughout the downstairs area of the house the party was being held in, "Did you all come as yourselves then? Isn't that cheating?"

"It was this or matching costumes" Ryoga spoke from behind Yuma, "Here" he handed her a red plastic cup with some orange liquid in it, "don't worry there's nothing in it"

"I saw the Arclights too, but no Chris" Ailt spoke up, "Vector and Thomas seem to get along rather well and I'm not sure how I feel about that"

Yuma felt a chill run down her spine. She could only imagine what those two could think of if they put their heads together. For now though she was determined to enjoy the party, Thomas Arclight be damned.

* * *

><p>Some time and several drinks later Yuma was having a great time meeting all her friends in their various costumes. She'd danced with practically everyone until she finally bumped into Thomas,<p>

"Well hello there" he grinned at her, flashing his fangs, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me"

"Hardly. I'm just trying to keep a low profile, isn't that what we agreed?" Yuma shot back, "besides I'm here to have fun with my friends too"

"Oh but your friends have had you all night, it's my turn now" Thomas grabbed Yuma by the waist and pulled her in close, leaning down so that his lips grazed her ear, "and I want you all to myself"

Yuma could have quite happily melted in Thomas' arms there and then, if it wasn't for some drunken jerk who thought he'd be funny and slap Yuma's ass as hard as he could,

"Ow!" she yelped, turning around to see who or what had slapped her, "That hurt!"

"Don't be such a prude, you seemed pretty cozy with your boyfriend here" the guy slurred, his breath stank of alcohol and his mouth was twisted into a sneer,

"So what if she was? That doesn't mean she'll be into you" Thomas replied stepping in front of Yuma and holding an arm out to keep her behind him, "You should apologise"

"Fuck you I'm not apologising to some whore" the guy spat, literally, at Thomas who slowly lifted his sleeve to wipe his face,

"Yuma, stay behind me" Thomas' voice was dangerously low, Yuma was about to ask what he was planning before Thomas drew back his fist and punched the guy in the stomach.

Yuma yelled at him but the noise was lost in the din of a dozen people chanting 'fight' and yelling out bets on who would win. A group formed around Thomas and the guy on the ground, the guy managed to pick himself back up and swing for Thomas catching him on the side of his face as Thomas moved to avoid his punch.

The roar of the crowd only escalated until finally Thomas was the only one still standing, one of his fangs having been knocked clean out of his mouth and a swollen lip to boot. Yuma imagined Thomas would have all sorts of bruises come morning and he would deserve them, what sort of idiot got into a fight with a drunken asshole anyway?

Pushing her way through the crowd Yuma managed to reach Thomas who was panting slightly from exertion when he caught sight of her,

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled, "What the hell were you thinking getting into a fight with a guy like that? He could have killed you!"

"Relax would you it wasn't that bad" Thomas seemed more annoyed at losing his fang than Yuma yelling at him,

"It was too that bad and you know it! What would I do if you ended up in the hospital huh? How am I going to explain to everyone why my boyfriend is in the emergency room? Because he got into a dumb fight with a drunken moron!"

"Boyfriend?" Ryoga's voice made Yuma jump, she didn't know he was there and now that she'd practically spilled her guts he would know she and Thomas were dating,

"Ryoga listen I can explain" Yuma said quickly turning to face the older boy, "Thomas and I we're –"

"I'm fucking her" Thomas laughed, looking over Yuma's head at Ryoga, "Got a problem fish face?"

"Yes actually I do have a problem with it. What on earth makes you think you're good enough for her? You're a lunatic who gets into fights with drunken assholes at parties; you almost burnt my sister to death. I'm not going to let you hurt Yuma too"

"You're just jealous I got her first, or are you willing to tell everyone about the time you two spent fucking during high school?"

"Thomas!" Yuma's voice was sharp but Thomas didn't seem to care, he was more intent on causing trouble for Ryoga now than anything.

Things were set to escalate till someone Yuma never thought she'd find at a party like this spoke up,

"That's enough, both of you" Kaito Tenjo while not being the tallest person at the party was authoritative or perhaps scary enough that people would move out of the way and let him step in between Thomas and Ryoga before there was _another_ fight, "grow the fuck up both of you. Yuma's old enough to make her own decisions now and you two can't go around acting like children because of it"

"I'm not mad you're dating him" Ryoga turned to speak to Yuma, "Our thing is in the past and you're my best friend now. I'm upset you didn't think you could tell me"

"I didn't tell you because I knew this would happen" Yuma told the purple haired boy, "I knew you didn't like him and I knew you'd never approve"

"I don't approve. But I'm not your father so it's not my place to approve or to tell you who you should be dating" turning back to Thomas, Ryoga glared, "if you hurt her so help me I'll run you through"

"Relax Ryoga; I wouldn't hurt her in a million years. Besides I think you're last in a long line of people who'd kill me" it seemed that under the reasonable voice of Kaito even Thomas could talk normally,

"I'll be watching" Ryoga turned his back on the pair and combined with Kaito's glare everyone else backed away to give the pair some privacy,

"I suppose the cats out of the bag now huh?" Yuma sat on the lowest step of the house's staircase while Thomas leant on the railing beside her, "I suppose I couldn't keep you a secret for very long anyway. I just liked you being mine and no one else's"

"I am though, yours" Thomas' ruby eyes were gleaming, "why don't I show you?"

Without another word Thomas scooped up Yuma and carried her upstairs to show her just how much he was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Again this is fem!Yuma cause it's written with a friends muse in mind and based on a conversation the two of us had. <strong>

**If you're wondering perhaps were some of my other stories have gone to then I can tell you that the site has actually pulled them down for breach of content/guidelines so I simply need to edit out the parts the site doesn't approve of and they'll be back up as soon as I can. **

**In the meantime if you liked this story then why not follow me or favourite this, and leave a review below. It really brightens up an author's day to see what people think of our work.**

**So stay tuned for the re installment of "Your Princess is in Another Castle" and possibly "Queen of Swords" and anything else that was pulled.**


End file.
